Stole Chapter 1 The Threat
by Doveheart
Summary: NEW STORY! After watching a marathon of Law and Order. I did this one! Sorry the chapter is short. I just felt the first chapter should be short -.-; Plz comment!
1. Chapter 1

Stole

Stole

Chapter 1

The Threat

By Doveheart

Whistling was a lot of fun to Amy, her's and Shadow's relationship together was going smoothly. She loved to bake cakes as she stirred her dark bark brown batter. She heard a knock at her door and went to go answer it. Unfortunately, she didn't even have time to scream as Gamma grabbed her in a neck lock and held a gun up that was so big, it covered her entire face. "Now listen well," Gama said in his creepy robotic voice, in three days you will go to Dr. Eggmans base at this address," he said as a card printed out of his gun and stuck it in his teeth. "If you do not, Dr. Eggman will detonate the bomb he has been holding at his house for so long, Dr. Eggman will explain the rest to you know." He let her go but guarded the door. The small business sized card Amy held began to flicker like a T.V. with a bad connection. Eggman's fat face finally took shape on the card.

"Hello there," He said in his usual threatening tone, "Amy, Im sure that Gamma has already explained the basics to you. But I'm not all bad. I've decided to give you a gift for your treachery." He chuckled. Again with speed Sonic would be impressed by, Gamma put a small chocker necklace around Amy. The string was a dark emerald color ribbon; in the middle was a swirling colored opal. "That opal," Dr. Eggman explained, "has a small camera inside it. It's nice eh? Rouge picked it out for me." Amy was fuming with anger at the two; she slapped her hand up to the necklace and was ready to yank it off before Eggman said, "I wouldn't pull that thing off if I where you." Snickered Eggman, "It will cause the camera to explode which may not seem like a lot, but it will kill you. And if that's not enough to satisfy you, the bomb in Shadow's house will also go off. Would you be able to live in the after life Amy knowing you brought Shadow with you?" Amy's eyes shook with fear. This man was completely mad! But she would have to be forced to go along with it.

"Shadow," she whispered quietly like the wind, "Im sorry." She nodded slowly to the screen that she agreed.

OH NOSES!!

To be written more soon . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Stole

Stole

Chapter 2

The Promise

By Doveheart

Gamma just left the room slowly, leaving nothing but echoes of his metal feet pounding on the hard concrete floors of her apartment. The silence was terrible, it was sucking the life you of Amy as she stood there. "Is this what it feels like to have your life in someone else's hands? The feeling where you can die at any moment and when you go up there you will feel terrible for all entreaty? It's too much!" She screamed in her head as she left her apartment slamming the door behind her. She ran down the stairs and out her apartment as if trying to escape what just happened there.

Down Main Street she ran, faster and faster. Her eyes milk white from fright, and her skin turned to the color of paper and it looked that fragile. Should she go to the police? No, Eggman was always watching her. She could never run from him. He would always be there, looming over her shoulder like a lie that would never go away. Like someone she killed haunting her from beyond the grave. She wouldn't be able to get rid of him. Even if she tore off the thing it would kill Shadow and he didn't deserve that. She ran and ran and ran. Until she came to the sea; its clear crisp blue waters seemed welcoming. She wanted to jump in there and never come out. "Yes!" she thought gripping her chest, sweat pouring down it, "This is my solution. My escape exit. This way I can save myself and Shadow."

Looking down at the clear blue waters, Amy began to feel dizzy. Maybe it was all the pressure from being threatened? I don't know. But Amy was going suicidal, she needed a knew route and this seemed like the perfect way. She could save herself and Shadow and none of them would have to suffer. "Yes . . ." She thought looking at the water. She looked at the water just as she was beginning to tip in and thought she saw Shadow in the reflection, "I'm sorry she whispered." As she closed her eyes. But suddenly she stopped, something was on her arm.

"Good thing I got here in time!" huffed a voice. Amy turned around slowly to see Shadow, out of breath but smiling.


End file.
